This application is for a proposed Digestive Diseases Center at the University of Chicago. The proposed Center will be a multidisciplinary and cooperative endeavor involving over 30 investigators in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Biochem. & Molec. Biology, Pharm. Phys. Sci. and Pathology. The aims of the Center are: 1) to foster digestive diseases- related research in a supportive, integrative, collaborative and multidisciplinary manner; 2) to enhance the basic research capabilities of established digestive diseases investigators; 3) to encourage investigators not involved in digestive diseases-related research to become interested in pursuing problems related to this important area of investigation; 4) to develop and implement programs for training and establishment of young investigators in digestive diseases-related research; 5) to eventually facilitate the transfer of new research findings to the clinical area; and 6) to inform others in both professional and lay settings of the accomplishments, opportunities and advances in digestive diseases-related research. This application contains proposals for five core laboratories (Cell Culture, Molecular Biology, Ultrastructure, Protein and Peptide Analysis, Biochemistry and Biophysics) to foster digestive diseases-related research, Pilot and Feasibility Studies and New Investigator Award programs to foster participation of younger and established investigators in research related to digestive diseases and an Administrative Core to oversee the operation of the proposed Center as a whole. Taken together, these objectives and components define the proposed University of Chicago Digestive Diseases Center.